


Traditions

by NatureCalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureCalls/pseuds/NatureCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees that Derek is up to something at the grocery store so he decides to investigate and discovers a new fact about the werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> A big shot out to paronymouse for looking over this little piece for me and all the feedback I got. I appreciate it so very much. Oh and happy late birthday Derek!

When Stiles saw Derek at the supermarket he was surprised, but then felt stupid for the reaction. Of course Derek had to go grocery shopping at some point. The man did have to eat after all. That left Stiles with a general curiosity burning in his chest. Two important questions popped into his mind: 1. Where did he keep the food? It’s not the Hale house or the depot had a fridge to store it all in. And 2. What exactly did he buy?  
Stiles had never seen Derek eat anything. Actually the only time Stiles had ever seen Derek was if he was getting into some mass fight with a hunter or monster or if he was hurt from one of the said fights. It was like watching a wild beast in a natural habitat. Stiles snorted, because it was exactly like watching a wild beast in its natural habitat. A rather dull habitat Stiles noted as Derek stopped by the bakery counter, making conversation with the man who worked behind there. The man was actually laughing and Derek was smiling in return. The teenager’s jaw dropped. What kind of natural habitat was this?  
Stiles ducked behind the nearest isle as the baker handed over a small parcel to Derek and the alpha took off towards the front. Abandoning his shopping cart, Stiles followed Derek at a safe distance, extremely curious as to what the werewolf had picked up from the bakery, considering it was his only purchase. He hightailed it to his Jeep, making sure Derek was already peeling out of the parking lot by the time he had put his baby into drive.  
Being the Sheriff’s son, Stiles knew all the tips on how to subtlety pursue someone in a vehicle and he wasn’t sure if his skills were really honed or if Derek just wasn’t paying attention, but either way Stiles managed to follow him all the way to the turn off for the Hale driveway. The high school student pulled the Jeep to the side of the road, weighing his options.  
It took a ten minute argument with himself but, Stiles’ intrigue of Derek’s purchase finally got the better of him and he started his Jeep back up. The winding dirt road to the house seemed much shorter when he was traveling down it in the dark on foot so when pulled up to Derek’s house, parking right beside the Camero he wasn’t all shocked to see Derek staring at him. He’d probably heard him coming all the way from the road.  
Stiles got out and walked up to Derek, the werewolf just blankly staring at him. The pink box was balanced on his lap, a cupcake in Derek’s hand, half eaten.  
“Cupcakes?” Stiles asked, as he sat down next to the alpha.  
“Yes.” He glared, as if daring Stiles to say something he took another bite.  
“I haven’t had cupcakes in forever.” Was the revised edition of a snarky comment Stiles had planned on making. He stared out at the forest, letting the silence sink in around them. Now that he knew what Derek was up to he wasn't sure what to do. The pink parcel was suddenly in his lap and Stiles cocked his head at Derek, the question silent but obvious.  
“Have it. No one else is going to eat it.”  
“Why get two then?” Derek’s frame stiffened and the easy silence surrounding them shifted to a tense aura.  
“You don’t have to answer.” He amended quickly, though the awkward silence only seemed to grow. “You know my mom always used to pick me up cupcakes on my birthday. Never really was a cake guy.” Stiles continued to speak, hoping the story would drain a little of the tense feeling.  
“She’d always buy three on my birthday. One for me, my dad, and her. After…after she died I kept buying three. Made my dad cry the first year. After that, I just got two. One for me and one for her.”  
“The other one was for Laura.” Derek admitted quietly, not looking at Stiles. “She did the same thing but it was just between the two of us.”  
“Happy birthday then, I guess.” Stiles let out a small laugh, taking a bite out of the cupcake.  
“Thanks.”  
“The pack know?”  
“No. Don’t go telling them either.”  
“What? You afraid they’ll go throwing you a party?”  
“Something like that.” Derek dryly commented.  
“Fine. No pack involved. It’s all you and me then.”  
“No.” Stiles finished his cupcake before standing and stretching.  
“I’ll keep this date marked on the calendar. Make sure I keep the day clear every year.”  
“I just said no.” Stiles shrugged, clearly not going to listen. As he climbed into the jeep, he locked eyes with Derek and called over the roof, “My birthday is March 15th by the way.” He gave Derek a small smile and climbed into the jeep, driving off. Derek sat on the porch for another half hour staring at the empty pink box, thinking of the old tradition until his chest ached with the realization there was a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Stiles' real birthday is since they never say but if anyone knows let me know so I can change it. This was originally supposed to be posted on November 7th on Derek's birthday but I was lazy.


End file.
